Neon Lights
by redsoxlover34
Summary: First Dantana fic! Actress Santana Lopez is managed by her longtime friend Kurt Hummel, he also happens to manage the singer Danielle Lawson who is Santana's biggest celebrity crush, what happens when Dani wants to collaborate with Santana on one of her songs on her newest album? Follow the relationship that blossoms through ups and downs. Summary sucks, give it a chance! Please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all, I know that I am normally someone who sticks to writing Brittana but I really liked the chemistry between Santana and Dani on Glee and I love Demi Lovato so I decided what the hell, and wrote a Dantana fic. I will always be a Brittana shipper, but for the time being I am also shipping Dantana because I think they're adorable, I really did not want to like Dani, but I do lol. So I hope that you guys enjoy this story, please review and let me know your thoughts and if you'd like me to continue or not! Thanks guys!**_

_**Also, just as a warning to you if you haven't read any of my stories before; while this may start out as a fic that is kind of fluffy and just about the relationship between them there will be drama, I love to write dramatic situations. Fair Warning!**_

_**Please review and enjoy!**_

* * *

Santana was sitting in Kurt, her longtime friend and manager's, office spacing out as he was talking. He was talking about this appointment and that appointment, this phone call and that one and she was supposed to be listening but she had caught sight of someone outside the office and that person had captured her attention. The famous singer Danielle Lawson was sitting on the couch in the small waiting area of Kurt's office, Santana thought she was incredibly talented and beautiful, and best of all she played for Santana's team.

"San, earth to Santana! Are you even listening to me?" Kurt asked slightly annoyed.

"What sorry?" she said turning her attention back to him and he sighed before beginning whatever he was saying again.

"They want you on the Ellen Degeneres show to promote _New Directions_!" Kurt said and through Kurt's slightly annoyed voice she could hear his excitement.

She thought that the source of his excitement was one of two things, or maybe both. She had just finished filming a movie, with Rachel, about their high school Glee Club. Mr. Schuester had taken the three years it had taken them to win Nationals and put all the drama of the competitions and the kids themselves and turned it into a New York Times number one bestselling book. The book had then been adapted into a film which was directed by Artie and starring Santana and Rachel, who were both now really well known, as the characters that Mr. Schue had based on them. The movie is highly anticipated and has characters based on Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Sam. All of the people who had characters based on them in the film recorded the vocals for the actors in the film, except Finn, Blaine supplied his vocals since he had passed away 7 years ago. No one knew that the characters Santana and Rachel are playing in the movie are based on themselves that is something that they haven't revealed yet. The film is set to premiere in September and Kurt was extremely excited about it.

Another reason that Kurt could be excited would be the deal that he and Santana had made seven years ago regarding Ellen Degeneres. Seven years ago Santana had taken Kurt on as her Agent/Manager after she booked a commercial and ended up getting paid in yeast infection medication. Kurt and Santana had thought it was best for her career if she didn't address her sexuality, and for the first five years that hadn't been an issue since she was just doing small roles here and there, but she had gotten her big break two years ago as Callie's cousin, Dr. Samantha Torres on Grey's Anatomy. After that her career had really taken off, she had been nominated for an Emmy in each of the two seasons she had been on the show, though she hadn't won either, then it had ended. She had also had small recurring roles on a couple of other shows and now she had just finished her first movie and she had also put out a duet with Mercedes that music critics had loved, including Simon Cowell. So now since she had been thrust into the spotlight more and more questions were arising about her sexuality, which is where the deal Kurt and Santana made seven years ago comes in. They had made a deal that if Santana was ever big enough that she got an interview with Ellen Degeneres then she would come out of the closet in the interview.

Now as Santana was sitting in Kurt's office thinking about the possibility she felt a little sick to her stomach. She knew that with this movie coming out that she would have to do this eventually because the movie had a part that was about her coming out in high school and the campaign ad and everything but now that the actual opportunity was here she didn't know if she could do it. It wasn't that she was ashamed or anything she was just aware of the impact something like this could have on her career but as she thought about this she stared out the door and saw Danielle Lawson again. She had come out of the closet in her first interview after gaining fame and five years later she was still one of the biggest names in music, she was even a judge on the X-Factor (the only one who gave Simon back what he dished out, and they were somehow great friends). She had been 22 when she had done this and here she was at age 27 still famous and selling out her concerts.

"Really?" Santana asked, still almost hoping that Kurt was kidding.

"Really! Next season's premiere!" he squealed in his excited high pitched Kurt voice.

"Wow when is that?"

"In about three-four months." He answered but before Santana could reply his office phone rang. "Yes, I'm just finishing up with San; will you ask her if she's okay with doing this over lunch? Thanks Tina!"

"Was that about Danielle Lawson?" Santana asked excitedly though Kurt ignored her with an eye roll.

"So Ellen, yes or no?" Kurt asked directly and after a moment he added. "You promised!"

"Ya, seven years ago when I was doing yeast infection commercials!"

"I think it's time, things are better now than they used to be, hello Danielle Lawson sitting right outside the door is proof, Ellen is proof!"

"Fine, Kurt, fine!" she conceded.

"Yay!"

"Now, when did you start working for Danielle Lawson and why the hell didn't you tell me?" Santana asked angrily, Kurt knew how she felt about the singer.

"About a month or so ago, I've become more popular since my three clients are incredibly successful." He said with a smile, his three clients were Santana, Rachel (who was a Tony award winning actress now) and Mercedes (who was nominated for a Grammy on her debut album). "You guys are good for business."

"Oh so that's what you put up with us for, I thought it was the fact that we've known each other forever, silly me." Santana smirked

"You know it Satan!" Kurt replied. "So I think you should come to lunch, I'm sure Danielle Lawson (he said mocking the way Santana said her name) won't mind."

"No, Kurt, don't you dare." She said fiercely but he was already picking up the phone.

"Tina could you send Ms. Lawson in, yes thank you." He said with a smug smile.

All Santana could do was shoot a glare in Kurt's direction before Danielle Lawson walked in the room and immediately hugged Kurt.

"Hey Kurt!" she said happily.

"Dani my darling how are you?" he responded kissing her cheek.

"Starving actually, I was very excited to hear that you wanted to do this over lunch because I was thinking of suggesting it myself." She said with a laugh as Santana sat noiselessly star struck on the couch.

"Do you mind if Santana here joins us, I didn't get a chance to ask her your question?" Kurt said and Santana could tell he was up to something by the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh my god! I didn't even see you over there, I am so sorry. I'm Danielle Lawson." She said sticking out her hand as Santana got to her feet.

"Santana Lopez," she replied taking her hand and gasping slightly as she swore Danielle had just shocked her. "Your music is wonderful, Skyscraper is phenomenal, and I wouldn't want to intrude on your meeting Danielle." She replied somehow keeping her voice even and not going completely crazy at the fact that her biggest celebrity crush was talking to her.

"You would not be intruding; I have actually been trying to get in touch with you. You have an incredible voice; I heard your duet with Mercedes Jones and was blown away how did she find you?" Danielle asked and Santana was still stuck on the fact that she wanted to get in touch with her for some reason.

"We were in Glee club together in High School." Santana replied. "And Kurt here too of course, who is also Mercedes' manager so it was kind of something she and I have always wanted to do."

"Well I am very glad that you did because I always thought you were a great actress, you were totally robbed at the Emmys by the way, but I never knew that you were such a great singer."

"Well I've always loved singing but acting was my break so I focused more on that, but thank you Danielle, hearing that from you is amazing." Santana said, the two women had seemingly forgotten that Kurt was even in the room.

"Oh well I'm just speaking the truth, but you should definitely come to lunch and please call me Dani." She smiled. Dani was kind of confused, she always thought that Santana was pretty and seemed really cool but she also always thought that the actress was straight and now she was seemingly flirting with her.

"Okay then Dani." Santana said throwing her a wink as she regained some of her confidence.

"I'll drive." Kurt said as if to remind the other two that he was still there and had been the entire time.

"Awesome, where to?" Dani asked as she and Santana followed Kurt out of his office.

"You'll see, see you in an hour Tina, I'll bring you back something!" Kurt answered.

"I'll see you and Mike later when you drop off Matt, tell him Auntie Tana is making his favorite." She said hugging Tina and kissing her cheek.

"I will, he loves when we have date night because he gets to stay with you."

"Well I adore him so you can have as many date nights as you want!" Santana answered and Tina just laughed.

"Bye San, I'll see you later. Goodbye Ms. Lawson, have a good day." Tina responded.

"By Tina!" Dani said happily then turned to Santana and said. "Auntie Tana?"

"She was also in Glee Club with us in high school and I am her sons Aunt!" Santana defended and Dani and Kurt giggled. "Oh you shut up Uncle Kurtie!"

Dani doubled over in laughter as Kurt shot Santana a death glare. They walked in a comfortable silence to Kurt's BMW and got in the car. They laughed as one of Dani's songs came on the radio and was promptly followed by Mercedes and Santana's duet. They chattered about random things on the way to the restaurant so that when they actually arrived at the restaurant they felt like no time had passed at all.

"So, how many people were in this high school Glee Club with you guys?" Dani asked as they finished ordering their food.

"Well there were a lot of people who floated in and out but there is a core group of us, about 13 I think." Kurt answered.

"Any other big names that I'd know?" she asked curiously.

"Well me, Santana, Mercedes Jones, and a few others you may know."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Well the movie that Santana just finished is kind of about our glee club and I don't want to give it away!" Kurt said.

"I'll tell you Dani!" Santana answered rolling her eyes at Kurt.

"Thank you Santana."

"Okay so you've got me, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina. So Tina's husband is Mike Chang, you may know him from-"

"Dancing with the Stars!" she said excitedly.

"Ha, ya he's one of the pros, also Brittany Pierce who is on the show was with us as well." Santana said, her voice hardening slightly, but only Kurt would notice it.

"Damn you guys must have had the dancing down!"

"Ya, they did a crazy routine together as I sang Valerie in one of our sectionals. But anyway you probably also know Will Schuester, the author of the book _New Directions_ well he was our director."

"Wow that is awesome!"

"Oh and I forgot one more, she's like my sister, she Kurt and I lived together for three years in New York before I got my big break and moved out here, she and I co-own an apartment there and a house here." Santana said.

"Who is it?" Dani asked honestly curious.

"The one and only Ms. Rachel Berry." Santana answered with a smirk as Dani's jaw dropped because just as predicted Rachel had become the biggest star of them all, starring as Fanny Brice for two years on Broadway and winning a Tony both years and then starring in various movies and other musicals, she also was working on releasing an original album.

"Wow that is one hell of a glee club." Dani said.

"Ya but we weren't always the best, but that is a story for another time and of course you can catch the big screen adaptation starring myself and Rachel directed by another of our friends, Artie Abrams."

"Hopefully this will be Artie's big break," Kurt said. "We still see everyone regularly, every Christmas, we always have dinner with Mr. Schuester the day before Christmas Eve, and we also go back every year in September for a memorial for one of our good friends who was killed in Iraq."

"Wow, I don't talk to anyone I know from high school." She said.

"Yes well we had a lot of experiences that bonded us together. Now, why don't we ask Santana about your idea Dani?"

"Yes, I had almost forgotten about that." Dani said with a small laugh that both Kurt and Santana thought was a nervous laugh.

"Well Dani came to me with the idea and I think it is a great idea. She has one last song on her album to do and she was hoping that you would be willing to do it as a duet with her." Kurt said and Santana looked between the two as if they were going to start laughing because this was a joke.

"Me? Why on earth would you want to do a song with me, not that I am not honored but aren't there a million other people out there with better voices than me?" Santana asked uncertainly.

"That's what I told her," Kurt said but Dani shot him a look. "I'm kidding, seriously San you have a beautiful voice, critics loved your duet with Mercedes."

"Even Simon Cowell told me that he thought your voice was incredible and you had a voice that he would love to hear more of, he was one of the people that gave me the idea to ask you to sing with me." Dani said and Santana gave herself a moment to let that sink in. "I think that you and I would sound really good together."

"Just go with her to check the song out after lunch." Kurt suggested, though Santana suspected he was hoping for more than just a duet between his two clients.

"Ya, I have everything back at my house, you can come with me when we finish lunch." She said and Santana's heart sped up at the idea of going to her house.

"Ya sure." She answered after thinking it over for a moment.

"Great! I'll drive you two back and then you can follow Dani back to her place San." Kurt said sounding more excited than anyone.

"Sounds good to me, is that okay with you Ms. Lopez?"

"Yes," Santana answered with a laugh.

"Good, now that that is settled may I speak with you about some business things Danielle?"

"Ya, is that okay with you Santana?"

"Of course, this is your meeting that I'm crashing here."

"Thanks Tana, now Dani, since your album is almost ready and will be released in a few months it is time to start lining up some TV appearances and pick a single to release. I was thinking that we should lead with Heart Attack." Kurt said.

"I was thinking that would be the best to go with first also." She answered with a smile.

"Great now, we have the TV appearances with GMA, Leno and Fallon but I got a call for one more today and I know that it would be a lot but I have a feeling you aren't going to want to say no to this one as it is your favorite…"

"No way!?" she said excitedly.

"Yes ma'am, Ellen Degeneres wants you on her next season premiere!" Kurt said and Santana's eyes snapped up from her phone where she was sending out a tweet about lunch. "Incidentally Santana is also making an appearance on Ellen that episode as well, so I was thinking if you two decide to do the duet that could be your performance!"

"That's such a great idea, Santana now you have to the duet."

"I'll have to have a look at the song and see how well we work together first." Santana said and added a not so subtle wink and flirty tone to her voice which both of her companions picked up on.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that you're coming over to my house then isn't it?" Dani said in a similar tone. Kurt smiled to himself since neither of the girls were paying any attention to him. xxxx

Kurt walked Dani to her car and left her with a hug and kiss on the cheek before leading Santana to her Range Rover which was a few spots away. He hugged her and kissed her cheek as well but as she got in the car he talked to her through the window.

"It's time for you to move on Santana, it's been almost six years now Hun, she's moved on and told you that you should do the same. You act like you are fine and are her best friend but it hurts you every time you hang out with her, I see it, Rachel sees it we all see it. It's more than time for you to have another relationship, someone who will be good for you. Dani would be really good for you, I love you Santana and hate to see you like this. I know you are much better but it still hurts you I saw that when you were talking about her earlier, the only way to make it hurt less it to move on." He said honestly.

"Kurt, thank you." Was all she said and gave him a smile before starting her car. "Love you too Kurtie!" she yelled out the window before following Dani out of the parking lot.

xxxx

Santana pulled into the driveway of Dani's massive house and was very impressed, it was a gorgeous house. She parked her Range Rover next to Dani's Porsche and saw that Dani was standing by the front door waiting for her. Santana sat in her car for another moment pretending to be messing with her purse but in actuality she was trying to calm her heart down which was now beating ten thousand beats a second. She took a large deep calming breath before stepping out of the car and walking confidently, as confidently as she could, towards the shorter girl.

"Your house is beautiful." Santana stated as she followed Dani through the front door.

"Thanks, I'll give you the tour." Dani said grabbing Santana's hand and leading her around the house pointing out various things along the way to what Santana assumed was their final destination. "That's my bedroom, but we are going in here." She said with a wink and led Santana into what looked like her own music studio, there were microphones, guitars, mixing equipment, a keyboard, a desk, and even a couch with a little fridge next to it and a coffee table. Santana was impressed and while she was standing there looking at the room she realized for the first time that Dani was still holding her hand.

"I'd love to have a room like this in my house," Santana commented reluctantly removing her hand from Dani's and taking a seat on the couch.

"It's definitely one of my favorite rooms in the house." She smiled as she sat down next to Santana on the couch. "So are you a singer for real or are you just an actress who just happens to have an incredible voice?"

"I have always loved to sing, and picked up acting in high school when we would do the musicals every year." Santana answered with a smile as she remembered the plays.

"Which musicals were you in? Who did you play?" Dani asked sounding genuinely curious.

"Well the first one we tried to do was the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and you can imagine that didn't get approved. So then I played Anita in West Side Story and then Rizzo in Grease which was probably my favorite."

"I'm sure you made a great Rizzo, but I think I'd like to see you as Anita, West Side Story is my favorite musical and she was my favorite in it." Dani responded.

"Ya well my version of 'There Are Worse Things I Could Do' could rival that of Stockard Channing's."

"So is it true that your new movie is really about you and your friends in high school?" Dani asked.

"Yes, and it reveals quite a bit about all of us." She said with a slightly faraway look in her eyes.

"Really? I look forward to seeing it then, am I going to get to go to the red carpet premiere?" Dani asked flirtatiously.

"I guess that depends…" Santana replied with a wink.

"Santana can I ask you something?" Dani said, she just had to know.

"Of course you can Dani." Santana smirked, she knew exactly was going to ask her.

"Are you gay?" she whispered because of the intensity of Santana's eyes staring at her in that moment.

"Yes, yes I am." Santana whispered back and she leaned in toward Dani, and just as their lips were about to touch Santana pulled back abruptly and said, "So what about this song?"

"Jesus." Dani said letting out a long breath. "Ya, it's called Neon Lights and it's one of my favorites from this album but I wanted to do it as a duet."

Dani stood up and walked over to the desk on the other side of the room and grabbed a few pieces of sheet music and handed them to Santana. Santana took them and began to read through the lyrics and a few moments later she began to hum the music which Dani found impressive because she had no idea the girl could read music. About half way through the song Santana began to sing it, never taking her eyes of the papers but she had Dani completely captivated by her voice.

"I actually like this song a lot." Santana smiled as she finished it.

"You were incredible, and that was singing live, wow." Dani replied incredibly impressed.

"Thank you," Santana said blushing slightly.

"So, what do you say? Will you sing the song with me?" Dani asked hopefully.

"On one condition." Santana replied taking a step closer to Dani.

"You would get half the profits from the song." Dani replied gulping as Santana took another step toward her, they were incredibly close now.

"No not that, well ya that's nice, but I was going to say, if you want me to do this song with you then you have to go on a date with me." Santana replied smirking as she took a final step forward so that you could only fit a magazine in between them now.

"Oh, well I think I can manage that, if I have to." She replied cheekily.

"Lovely, give me your phone and put your number in mine and I will text you my address. I will make dinner for you, does Friday work?" Santana asked wondering where all of her confidence had come from, she hadn't felt like this in a long time.

"Yes Friday works just fine, what time?"

"Eight o'clock! Here you go querida." Santana said handing Dani her phone back.

"You speak Spanish?" Dani said excitedly.

"Si querida, me llamo es muy Latina, tal vez yo hablo espanol." She said and smirked when she saw the look on Dani's face.

"That was so sexy." Dani whispered suddenly realizing that they were still in very close proximity.

"Yo se," Santana winked. "Well I should probably go."

"You don't have to," Dani said quickly.

"I really do, I am on babysitting duty tonight, its date night for Mike and Tina which means I get to spend some quality time with Matthew, but who knows maybe I'll text you or something." She winked.

"I'll walk you out."

"Thanks, I am really excited to work on this song with you, and of course for Friday." She smirked, Dani noticed that she had been doing that a lot but couldn't get enough of it.

"Me too, have fun babysitting." Dani replied.

"See you Friday." Santana said and leaned in and this time didn't pull away. The two kissed until they absolutely had to pull away for air. "Wow, now I'm really excited for Friday."

"Holy hell." Dani said to herself as she watched Santana drive away.

She pulled out her cellphone as she walked back into her living room, her mind still reeling from the kiss. She called Kurt and he answered on the third ring.

"Kurt!" she said as he said hello.

"Dani!" he replied with much enthusiasm.

"You did not tell me that Santana Lopez was gay!" Dani practically yelled.

"You never asked me." Kurt said playing innocent, he knew that Dani had a crush on the Latina.

"Well she is and her voice is incredible and she's beautiful and I can't wait to do the song with her and oh my god she asked me out." Dani rambled causing Kurt to laugh.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you." Kurt answered.

"I can't believe that she's been able to hide it for all these years." Dani said sounding astonished, she herself had come out within months of reaching fame.

"She never actually denied it."

"True, well I have to go Kurt, you are the best!"

"Ya, I know." He replied and hung up with a smirk on his face because he had just gotten the same type of phone call from Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holy Crap! I have never gotten such a great response on a first chapter of any of my stories before! Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows and favorites you guys are amazing! I would have put this chapter up earlier but it is Saturday which is Football day here at FSU, GO NOLES, so I was at the Stadium for the majority of the day. **_

_**Also to address a few questions from comments and messages I received:**_

_**No Blaine is not dead, Finn was the one I was saying died in Iraq**_

_**My Spanish is awful so I apologize, looking back I'm not even sure what I was going for**_

_**I do believe that there is chemistry between Naya Rivera and Demi Lovato and I can change my ship if I want to, Santana has always been my favorite character and I loved her with Brittany but was not impressed with the way their storyline played out and I like Santana with Dani a lot**_

_**No, I don't have a Tumblr, I'm not exactly sure what it is**_

_**But thank you all so much once again and enjoy! Review!**_

* * *

"I don't even know what to cook Kurt!" Santana said.

It was Friday and it was around noon. Santana was sitting in the middle of her massive closet while Kurt laughed at her from his spot on her bed. She had tried on about seven different outfits and gone through about six different meal ideas. She had found something wrong with every single one and almost seemed as though she were on the verge of a panic attack. Kurt laughed at her but he also felt sorry for her, she was a nervous wreck and hadn't been on a proper date with someone she actually liked in quite a long time.

"Santana, honey, would you like me to pick out an outfit for you?" Kurt asked walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Please!" she said loudly, he helped her up and she surprised him by pulling him in for a hug. "I don't know if I can do this Kurt, it's been years! I haven't been on a date in like 6 years and that was with Brittany!"

"Sweetie you will be wonderful, now take a few deep breaths and go sit down. I have never seen you like this before."

"I've never felt like this before." She replied honestly without thinking about it and Kurt's head snapped up but before he could say anything they heard a familiar voice downstairs.

"Santana!" Rachel called out. "Are you here San?"

"No way!" Santana said and she sprinted from the bedroom and down the stairs where she squealed the girls name excitedly and threw herself into her arms, it had been months since they had seen each other. She released her and let Kurt hug her.

"Surprise!" Rachel squealed herself.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were staying in the apartment for the next two weeks?" Santana asked, the two of them owned this house in LA together and also owned a penthouse apartment in New York City, a major upgrade from the first apartment they had together with Kurt when they were teenagers.

"Well I've missed you guys, being alone kind of lost its appeal after a while." Rachel answered honestly. "And don't worry I heard about your lovely plans for the evening so I am staying with Kurt and Blaine for the evening."

"Thanks Rach, I am actually really happy to see you, I've missed you too, but don't tell anyone that I said that, it's been too long."

"Well after we finished filming the movie I needed some time alone." She said, filming the movie had been really hard on her because she had to act opposite someone who was playing a character based off of Finn and she was basically acting out things that had happened in their relationship.

"I know." Kurt replied, "Come and help me find an outfit for Satan's date tonight."

"Please!" Santana practically begged.

"Wow someone go back in time and tell high school junior Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez that she just asked for my help with picking out an outfit." Rachel laughed, as did Kurt and Santana, they really had come a long way from high school and the movie had shown them again recently just how much.

About 20 minutes later Kurt and Rachel emerged victoriously from the closet with the perfect outfit that was a balance of casual and sexy. Black skinny jeans, a red tank top with a black leather jacket that she could wear for a while before feeling daring, and a pair of red pumps, red was a really good color on the Latina. The two were very disappointed to find that Santana was asleep on her bed.

"Watch this," Kurt whispered.

"Okay…" Rachel said uncertainly.

"Ya, sorry Dani, she just won't wake up!" Kurt said loudly right near Santana and she leapt up faster than either of them had seen her move in a while. Kurt and Rachel burst into laughter when they saw the look on her face.

"You guys suck!" Santana said angrily as she realized that she had been tricked. "But you have good taste, thank you." She said as she saw the outfit lying out on the end of her bed.

"Well thank you." Rachel said pulling herself together.

"Now let's go get some lunch and we can stop at the grocery store so you can get stuff for your dinner." Kurt said.

xxxx

"It's not even eight o'clock yet Santana, I just want to say hello and then Kurt and I will leave." Rachel said as she watched Santana pace back and forth. "Okay you are making me nervous just take a deep breath and sit down."

Dani was supposed to get there at around eight o'clock and it was now 7:55 and Santana looked like she was about to explode. She was running around the house making sure that everything was in order. Kurt and Rachel were sitting on the couch giggling and whispering to each other. At 8:10 the doorbell rang and Santana stopped dead in her tracks and looked like a deer in headlights for a moment before quickly making her way to the door.

"Hey, come on in." Santana said flashing Dani a winning smile and accepting the bottle of wine that she had brought with her.

"Hello Dani, Rachel and I were just leaving." Kurt said as he headed towards the door, but stopped to give her a kiss on the cheek first.

"Rachel Berry." Rachel said sticking out her hand to Dani who shook it with a smile.

"Danielle Lawson, but you can call me Dani." She said.

"Well then have a good night Santana, Dani." Rachel said and she grabbed her overnight bag and headed after Kurt.

"Bye Dwarf! Porcelain!" Santana called back and they heard the two laugh as the front door closed.

"I'll get glasses for this and you can just sit down there if you want." Santana said gesturing to the large living room area. When Santana returned she smirked because Dani had chosen the smallest seat that could fit two people on it. "By the way this is my favorite wine."

"I know, Kurt told me." She laughed and gladly accepted a glass from Santana who had taken the seat next to her. "So Rachel Berry lives here too?"

"Only when she's in Los Angeles, most of the times she is in New York City, where we own an apartment together. Usually I'm here and she is there, it is getting more and more rare that we are in the same place at the same time anymore since most of my work is here and most of hers is there."

"I'd love to have a place in New York I love that city so much. I have an apartment in Boston which is where I'm from, I usually only go to Boston when I'm going to a game though, I am a huge sports fan." She responded.

"Well maybe I'll take you to New York sometime; Boston is a great city too though, especially if you're a sports person I suppose."

"So Miss Lopez, how in the world have you managed to keep the fact that you play for my team a secret for all these years?" Dani asked curiously as she poured them each another glass of wine.

"Honestly, I am not even sure, especially since my ex is somewhat famous and out as bisexual." Santana said, though she knew that Brittany would never tell her secret, at least not intentionally. "Also given the fact that I was outed in a campaign ad back in Ohio when I was a senior in high school"

"Who is your ex? Why the hell were you outed in a campaign ad?" Dani asked, absolutely horrified at the idea.

"The campaign ad is actually done pretty well in the movie so I'll let you wait for that but my ex-girlfriend is Brittany Pierce." Santana said, Dani could hear her voice harden as she said the dancer's name.

"Wow, I actually didn't know that she was bi, how long were you guys together?" Dani asked because from the way Santana had said her name it must have been a while.

"About three years officially." Santana answered quietly, she honestly didn't feel like getting into this on a first date. "But that was a long time ago, we broke up when we were 19, I have moved on." She said and had never meant that as much as she did right now.

"Well good," Dani said with a wink. "So, am I getting a ticket to this movie premiere?"

"I suppose that all depends doesn't it."

"Oh? Depends on what exactly?" Dani said inching her face closer.

"On lots of things." Santana whispered.

"Hmmm, maybe this will help my case a little." Dani whispered and leaned in capturing Santana's lips.

"Well," she said as she pulled away. "You're getting there."

"Good." She replied with a satisfied smirk.

Before Santana had the chance to reply to that a timer in the kitchen went off signaling to her that the food that she has cooking in the oven had finished and it was time for them to eat. Santana motioned for Dani to follow her and led her to the dining area; she even pulled out her chair for her before disappearing into the kitchen to get the food. They made small talk while they ate but neither of them thought it felt awkward, they felt comfortable, which was ridiculous since they'd known each other for less than a week. After Santana finished the dishes, which she refused to let Dani help her with, they went back into the living room, each with a bowl of ice cream.

"Dinner was fabulous Santana." Dani said and Santana gave her a small smile.

"Well I figured you couldn't go wrong with chicken, unless of course you were a vegetarian, but I knew that you weren't because you had chicken salad the other day at lunch." Santana said.

"Yes, most people do like chicken." Dani laughed. "So when do you want to start recording for the song?"

"Oh, is that why you agreed to this date? To make sure I will really do the song?" Santana asked playfully.

"Well you haven't signed a contract yet…" Dani winked. "No, but really that's definitely not why I agreed."

"I hope not because that would make me quite sad. And as for the song, I don't have anything at all next week unless that's too soon?"

"No, next week is perfect, I am really excited." Dani replied. "Why don't we say Monday, I'll text you all the details later."

"Perfect, it'll give me an excuse to see you soon." Santana said.

"Who knows, maybe if you play your cards right I'll even take you out afterwards!" Dani said excitedly.

"I'll make sure that I am on my best behavior." Santana said with a smirk.

"So, do you want to announce to the world that we are going to be singing a duet?" Dani asked pulling out her cell phone.

"Twitter?" Santana asked and got a nod of confirmation and the Latina also pulled out her phone.

_So excited to announce that the final track on my new album will be called Neon Lights, and will feature the one and only SantanaLopez !_

_ DanielleLawson so exciting! Can't wait to start!_

"Five minutes before it's on every gossip site on the internet." Dani smiled.

"I think you underestimate them, I give it like 2." Santana said.

"Well, you may have a point." Dani said.

They talked for about two more hours before Dani noticed that it was 1:30 in the morning. Neither of them could believe how quickly the night had gone by.

"I should really get going." Dani said.

"You don't have to…" Santana whispered.

"I do, I won't be able to control myself around you for much longer and I don't do anything on the first date." She said with a small smile.

"Okayyyyy." Santana smirked drawing out the word. "I'll walk you out."

"Thank you, how kind of you." Dani said putting her shoes and jacket back on and grabbed her purse. She and Santana walked out the door to her car hand in hand. "I had a lot of fun tonight Santana, thank you."

"I had fun too; we will have to do this again."

"Most definitely."

"Well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow or something." Santana said kind of shyly. "Will you text me to let me know that you make it home alright?"

"Yes, of course I will. Good night Santana." Dani said and stood on her toes to give Santana a goodnight kiss. They kissed for a while until Dani pulled away because she was sure if she didn't she would follow Santana right back into her house.

"Good night Dani," Santana said and waved as she pulled out of her driveway.

Santana went back inside and cleaned everything up rather quickly. She decided to take a shower before getting ready for bed. When she finished her shower she checked her Twitter and sure enough the news of her duet with Dani had spread like wildfire. She was about to put it down when it vibrated and Dani's name came up, she smiled as she read the text message and typed a quick reply.

_**From Dani: Made it home alive ;)**_

_**To Dani: Good, I didn't want to sing that whole song by myself. Sweet dreams xo**_

_**From Dani: Like you could ;P Sweet dreams (not too sweet ;)) xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again holy crap! I have never seen such and amazing response in two chapters. I already have over 100 follows on this story which is completely insane! I am trying to update this story regularly, which is something that I have had issues with in the past, I am also doing my best to make the chapters longer than I normally write. You guys are fabulous, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuck. The song used is property of Demi Lovato**_

_**Please Review!**_

* * *

Santana was sitting in her kitchen staring at a bowl of cereal that she couldn't eat because her stomach felt queasy. It was Monday at 10 AM and she was supposed to be leaving to meet Dani at the recording studio in an hour. Kurt had called her last night to tell her that he was going to be driving her and staying through the session since it was part of his job to observe the progress of Dani's album, but Santana thought he just wanted to see how the two interacted. Santana honestly had no idea why she was feeling so nervous, things had gone perfectly on Friday, they had even went to lunch together Sunday, and had been texting each other all weekend, things were going unbelievably well. Maybe it was the fact that things were going well that frightened her, it had been a long time since she was in an actual relationship, and that's what she wanted to be in with Dani.

Looking down at her cereal again, Santana decided it was useless and decided to just throw away the remainder of her breakfast. After washing her bowl and cup that she had juice in she decided to go over the song a few more times before she left. She pulled out her phone and played the music that would be the background of the song and sang her parts aloud. She hadn't realized how much time had passed and hadn't even noticed Rachel come downstairs and let Kurt in. They both stood in the hallway listening to her and had a quick whispered conversation.

"Did she tell you how it went? Dani said it went really well." Kurt whispered to the shorter brunette.

"She seems really happy but also nervous," Rachel replied.

"Well given how things ended with Brittany…"

"She hasn't been in a relationship since her," Rachel said, she had a hard time saying Brittany's name; she had never completely forgiven her for what she had done to Santana.

"I think Dani would be good for her."

"So do I, she's been texting her all weekend and she's got the dopey grin going too."

"Well she sounds amazing too, she always sings better when she's happy." Kurt said and Rachel nodded agreement and they both walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine!" Kurt said enthusiastically as he and Rachel walked in and Santana stopped singing. "You sound incredible, by the way."

"Thanks, I completely lost track of time! Let me just go upstairs and get my stuff!" She said and ran up the stairs leaving Kurt and Rachel alone again.

"See what I mean about the nerves." Rachel said and Kurt laughed in agreement.

Santana came running back down the stairs about five minutes later and proclaimed that she was ready to go. Kurt smirked when he saw that she had touched up her make up when she was upstairs. They both kissed Rachel on the cheek and promised that when they were done they would meet for a late lunch or early dinner, depending on how long they were gone. Kurt and Santana talked about random things on the drive over to the recording studio, Santana hadn't realized how excited she actually was to be recording another song until they were halfway there.

"Kurt, I don't think I realized until now how excited I am for this song, I haven't had that many opportunities to sing lately and that is what I originally set out to do." Santana said.

"Well it's what we all set out to do San, but things happen for a reason. You are an incredible actress as well as singer." Kurt responded.

"It's just lately I've been thinking back to high school and when we all used to sit in the choir room singing those songs dreaming of being famous…"

"And?" Kurt asked figuring there was more to what she was saying.

"Did you ever think we'd actually make it? Because I know I sure as hell didn't. As much as I hated to admit it back then I always knew that Rachel would make it, but me, nope never thought I would go anywhere." Santana said honestly.

"Well there were times when I thought there was no way that any of wouldn't make it and then there were times when I thought the opposite, though I agree and I think everyone else would to that I always thought Rachel would. And to be honest when we were all just starting I thought that you were talentless because you were always just standing behind Quinn spitting insults and had only joined to spy for Sue. But Santana, when you started to break out from behind Quinn and stepped up, I was blown away. Valerie was the first time I had really heard you sing and I was mesmerized, and then West Side Story and Grease, that's when I realized it wouldn't only be Rachel that made it, you would be right there with her." Kurt said.

"Are you serious Kurt?"

"Yes, I really hated you in the beginning," he said playfully and she shot him a glare, one that would have once scared the living daylights out of him but now had close to no effect. "But seriously, yes I knew for a while that you were something special."

"Thank you Kurt." Santana said feeling really sentimental and wondering what the hell had happened to the Santana from sophomore year of high school.

"Ya, ya, enough of this we are here and you need to be on your game! Don't make me rethink everything that I just said!" Kurt stuck out his tongue as he parked the car in the parking lot of a medium sized recording studio.

They walked in and Santana followed Kurt because he seemed to know where he was going. He led her to the back where there was a guy sitting in front of a bunch of expensive looking equipment with headphones on. They were a few minutes early so Kurt and Santana got to see Dani singing one of her other songs, it was the only one besides Neon Lights that she had to finish. She was currently taking a break and drinking some water, she saw them through the glass and waved and threw a wink Santana's way.

"Hello Kurt, how are you?" the guy who was recording the music said.

"I'm great! How about you?"

"Doing pretty well today."

"Santana this is Dani's executive music producer, Adam Williams. Adam this is Santana Lopez who will be doing Neon Lights with Dani." Kurt said and the two shook hands.

"Ms. Lopez, I am a huge fan, you are a great actress and was quite impressed with your vocal range in your duet with Mercedes Jones." He said as he released her hand.

"Thank you! Nice to meet you Adam and you can call me Santana by the way." She smiled.

"Well that's my cue!" Adam said as Dani shot him a thumbs up and put her headphones back on. "Alright D, let's try and finish it out with this one!"

"Alright, I'll do my best, especially now that I've got an audience to impress." She said with a wide smile.

"Okay, after 5." He said and turned off his intercom, "We just have to get the final verse of the song and then we will be done with every song but Neon Lights." He said directing that to Kurt.

"_Can you be my nightingale?  
Still so close  
I know you're there  
Oh, nightingale  
You sing to me  
I know you're there  
'Cause baby you're my sanity  
You bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale"_

"That's it Danielle! That was absolutely beautiful, with that we have officially wrapped Nightingale!" Adam said.

"That was incredible!" Santana whispered to Kurt who just nodded in agreement.

Dani smiled and took off her headphones and drank some more water before making her way out of the recording booth and into the room where Kurt, Adam and Santana were. She high fived Adam as she walked by him and gave Kurt a hug before turning to Santana, there was a half a second where Santana didn't know what to do but Dani decided for her by stepping on her tiptoes and giving her a quick kiss and pulling her in for a hug before whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry about Adam, he's an old friend, he won't say anything."

Santana didn't respond but just smiled instead, when Dani pulled away they saw that Kurt was smirking at them and Adam was busy preparing for the next song.

"Okay Dani, Santana, are you guys ready for this? We are going to try and nail down each of you singing the chorus separately, then one together and then the first verse okay?" Adam asked and the two girls nodded. "Santana you wanna go first?"

Santana looked like a deer in headlights, she did not expect to be called on to go first, but then she thought about what she and Kurt had been talking about in the car on the way here and decided to buck up. She nodded confidently and smiled at Kurt and Dani before grabbing one of the bottles of water in the little cooler by the door to the booth and walking in.

"Holy crap it's Satan from high school." Kurt said, more to himself than anyone because he had noticed the immediate change in her attitude and confidence and that it was more like what it was ten years ago.

"What?" Dani asked confused.

"I haven't seen that amount of confidence in her vocal abilities since she was 18." Kurt smiled.

"I was actually wondering more about the Satan part…"

"Oh, ha, that was just a nickname that I gave her when she was going through her über bitchy phase in high school, you'll see why she got the nickname when you see the movie, or at least the beginning of the movie." Kurt answered.

"Are you two ever going to tell me anything about you before the movie comes out?" she groaned in frustration causing Kurt to laugh.

"Well knowing how difficult Santana finds it to express feelings and discuss things that happened in high school no, she will wait until you see it all on the big screen and then go from there." Kurt said with a laugh. "But she really likes you so maybe I'm wrong."

"Well I really like her too." Dani said causing Kurt to smile.

"Well, let me just say this now then, I know you two aren't official-"

"We will be later today!" Dani said confidently.

"Well okay then, then it just makes what I'm about to say even more important."

"Okay…"

"If you hurt her, I swear to God, I don't care who you are, if you're my friend, my client whatever, I will kill you. I cannot and will not see Santana be hurt again; I never want to see her that way again. I may not look it but I could easily kick your ass, and I would probably be the least of your worries, Rachel would be much worse than me." Kurt said in a very serious voice, Dani almost looked frightened but Kurt spoke again before she could respond, this time his voice was much lighter. "Oh, look she's about to start, her live singing is something else!"

Dani shook her head, she had never seen that side of Kurt before, and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little terrified. She prayed that she would never be on his bad side, not because he seemed like he could be utterly terrifying but because she couldn't imagine causing Santana so much pain that she would be on his bad side. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Santana's singing. She was completely captivated by the Latina as she sang the words with ease, her hands moving for a while then coming to rest around her abdomen, she got a feeling that was a trademark Santana move by the way Kurt giggled when she did it.

Kurt was satisfied with his little speech to Dani; he had kept it short and had not revealed too much of what had happened to Santana in the past. He could tell that the girl was clearly falling for his friend, and he could tell that Santana too was falling, and that made him slightly nervous, as any good friend would be. He smiled widely as he heard Santana singing in the booth, she sounded amazing, better than she had in her duet with Mercedes which was saying something. He sat on the couch behind Adam, for a while he was with Dani, and then he sat with Santana but he didn't talk too much to either of them because they seemed to be completely captivated by the others singing. Then after about an hour and a half he was alone on the couch since they were in the booth together recording their vocals together. He smiled to himself as he watched the way they interacted with each other easily; it made him happy to see his friends happy, especially Santana. It was around 3 in the afternoon when they finally walked back to him.

"You guys were unbelievable today! At this rate you'll have the song done tomorrow!" Kurt said.

"Thanks Kurt!" they said in unison.

"You guys were great today! Santana I am really impressed with your vocal ability. I'll see you guys again tomorrow!" Adam said as they walked out.

"So you guys wanna go grab something to eat?" Dani asked as they walked towards the parking lot.

"We actually promised to meet Rachel." Santana said though she really would've loved to go with Dani.

"Why don't you come too Dani? I'm sure that Rachel would love to get to know you!" Kurt said excitedly.

"I wouldn't want to intrude!" Dani said, though she really wanted to.

"It wouldn't be intruding." Santana said with a smile.

"Well if it's okay with Rachel then I would love to." Dani said.

"Great I'll call her right now, give me a second." Kurt said and walked a bit away from the two girls.

"You sounded great in there Santana, you blew me away." Dani said after a minute.

"Thanks, so did you, but you always do! I loved the song you were singing when Kurt and I got here." She replied.

"Nightingale. I like that one a lot too, but I think Neon Lights is going to end up being my favorite." She said with a wink. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Santana said and she felt her heart start to race as Dani took a step closer to her.

"Well I get if you don't want to, if you think it's too soon or you just don't want to put a label on us yet, or ever but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to be my girlfriend?" Dani said quickly and nervously.

"What was that last part? I didn't catch it?" Santana said teasingly.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Dani repeated, a little more calmly this time.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." Santana replied without hesitation and pulled the shorter girl in for a kiss that only ended when they heard Kurt clearing his throat.

"Rachel said she would love for you to join us Dani." Kurt smirked as both girls faces flushed.

"Awesome." Dani said.

"You can follow me to the restaurant because I assume Santana will be riding with you." Kurt said.

"Yup she is, we will meet you there Kurt!"

"Alright, drive carefully!"

xxxx

"Santana! I heard you were amazing today!" Rachel exclaimed as she and Dani sat down at the table in the restaurant.

"She was wonderful!" Dani said excitedly.

"I was pretty great wasn't I?" Santana said cheekily.

"Cocky much Lopez?" Rachel said with a laugh, she was happy to see this side of Santana again.

"Always Berry!" Santana replied with a grin. "I have to use the restroom, try not to scare off my girlfriend while I'm gone!"

Santana walked away quickly before Rachel or Kurt could comprehend what she said. They both realized at the same moment though and gasped a little which caused Dani to laugh.

"Girlfriend!" Rachel said.

"When did this happen? I've been with you all day!" Kurt said confused.

"Well you did go to talk to Rachel on the phone." Dani smirked.

"Well then! I need to go use the restroom and do a little bit of interrogating!" Kurt said and rushed off after Santana, leaving Rachel and Dani alone at the table.

"So Dani, you seem like you are really good for Santana." Rachel said. "You have known her for about a week and a half now and you have already had a positive effect on her. She actually cleaned!"

"Ha, well I'm glad that I could help Rachel. But I'd like to think that I am good for her, I know she's good for me." Dani replied, she realized that probably sounded a little heavy considering that she and Santana hadn't known each other for that long.

"Well good, but I do have to give you the obligatory best friend speech." Rachel said her voice becoming more serious.

"Kurt already got me." Dani said, not knowing if she could take another one.

"Well Kurt's is probably a little more polite than mine." Rachel said. "I have known Santana for a very long time and she is a sister to me, I have always known her as her tough, badass self who only lets a few people in. It took a very long time for her to let me and Kurt in, but there was someone else who she had let in, in more ways than she had for Kurt and I and that person hurt her very badly. It broke Santana and I have never seen her that way nor do I ever want to see her that way again. So needless to say if you hurt her, because from what I can tell she has already let you in, rather quickly too, then I will hurt you. And I am 100% serious, you do not want to see what I am capable of, and I really like you so I would not enjoy hating you for the rest of our lives. Are we clear?" Rachel asked and for the second time that day Dani found herself completely terrified by one of her girlfriend's two best friends.

"Crystal. What in the world happened to Santana with Brittany? I'm assuming that's who you and Kurt are referring to." Dani asked.

"That is far from my story to tell, I am sure that when she is ready Santana will tell you herself. But I am glad that you are in her life now, but now we have to change the subject because she and Kurt are coming." Rachel said.

Dani smiled, while she was still a little scared from the little speeches that she had received from Kurt and Rachel, she was happy to see that Santana had such good friends. Santana sat down next to her and took her hand under the table which made her smile even wider. She talked and laughed with Santana, Kurt and Rachel and for the first time in a long time she felt completely at ease and content, she didn't know it but Santana was thinking the exact same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello all! Once again thank you all so much for reading and I still cannot get over the amount of alerts that this story has already gotten, its crazy. I was going to post this yesterday but got a wee bit distracted since the Red Sox won the World Series and I was quite excited, but none the less it is here today!_**

**_I must say that the part about Dani's brother is not entirely my idea, I read a story which this happened and loved it so i decided to include it in this story just for fun_**

**_Also I would really love to have some more reviews, the first chapter got 20 and the last two combined have gotten less than that so I would love to see some more with suggestions or criticism! _**

**_Anyway hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! Review! :) :) :)_**

* * *

Kurt was sitting in his office checking his emails and doing a few other things at the same time when he saw an email that grabbed all of his attention. He opened the link that was embedded within it and read the article and looked through the photos that it lead to. He sighed, he had been afraid that something like this would happen. It was an article from one of those random gossip sites, it had a ton of pictures of Santana and Dani out and about in random places, some of the pictures also included Kurt, or Rachel but the common link was Dani and Santana.

"_As the images above prove, actress Santana Lopez and singer Danielle Lawson have been spending quite a lot of time together since announcing two months ago that they would be collaborating on a song for the latter's newest album, which is to be released in the next month. While it could be that the two have just become close friends, but being that Danielle Lawson is an out lesbian and there have always been questions surrounding the sexuality of Santana Lopez and given the content of some of the pictures that have been snapped of the two we would not be surprised if the two were an item or at least something more than _just friends_. Lopez has never directly stated that she is indeed or is not a lesbian or bisexual but it has been the cause of much speculation. While we are unsure of the true nature of the relationship between these two a-listers, one thing is for sure, they are absolutely adorable together, friends or more. Neither Lopez or Lawson has commented on the nature of their relationship."_

Kurt finished reading and flipping through the pictures, the article was right you could neither confirm nor deny that the two girls were together from the set of pictures. He wondered if either Santana or Dani had seen this article yet, he figured if Dani had it wouldn't bother her and she would try and hide it from Santana and he was pretty sure if Santana had seen it than he would've heard by now. He knew that his friend was a hell of a lot more comfortable with her sexuality than she used to be, she was a very proud person and had no issues with it but he also knew that she still harbored fears of coming out to the entire world. Santana worried that if she came out to the world than her budding career would be over before she even hit her prime, and it was that that stopped her from coming out sooner, not that she was ashamed or resented what she was. As Kurt was debating whether or not to call her his cellphone rang and her name flashed on his screen along with a ridiculous photo that she had set for herself.

"Hello?"

"Kurt!" she exclaimed sounding distressed and Kurt knew that she must have seen the article.

"So you saw the article?" he asked sympathetically.

"Dani wants- wait what article?" she asked puzzled and Kurt mentally cursed himself.

"Never mind I'll tell you later, Dani wants you to what?" he asked hoping the mention of the real reason she called would be enough to distract her for the time being.

"She wants me to meet her brother, well her step-brother, he's the only member of her family that still talks to her because he's gay too and had the same type of thing happen to him except apparently his real mother is a lot cooler than his step mother who is Dani's mother. But she wants me to meet him, he's flying in tomorrow and she wants me to go to dinner with them tomorrow night. Kurt she wants me to meet her family I am so not ready for this!" Santana rambled and as soon as she took a breath Kurt saw his opportunity to talk and jumped at it.

"Sweetie you are rambling, take a deep breath and calm down. You and Dani have been dating for two months now; don't you think that it has been enough time for you to meet her brother? It seems like he's really important to her and if she wants you to meet him don't you think that is a good thing?" he asked.

"You're right, of course, it's a good thing. Right, okay." She said still sounding unsure of herself.

"Santana you'll be fine I promise." He said with a laugh, he found nervous Santana kind of adorable, not that he would ever tell her that for fear of being beaten.

"So what article were you asking me about?" she asked.

"You know you've got enough on your plate without that right now." Kurt said.

"Okay then, well Dani just pulled up so I'll talk to you later." She said.

"Bye San. Love you."

"Love you too."

xxxx

"Hey babe." Santana said as she opened the door to her house for her girlfriend.

"Hello." Dani replied standing on her tip toes to give Santana a kiss before following her inside to the living room where Santana had set everything up for their movie night. "Wow looks great, I love movie nights!" she said excitedly putting her bag and jacket down and slipping her shoes off.

"And I called in the pizza about ten minutes ago so it should be here soon."

"Wonderful, so what are we watching tonight? Disney movies?" she teased.

"No, no Disney movies!" Santana said stiffening slightly; she hadn't watched one of those cartoon classics in years, not since everything with Brittany, even when she babysat Matt she tended to only show him the newer ones.

"Okay," Dani said having noticed her girlfriend's reaction. "well what do we have then?"

"I was thinking we could watch the Iron Man movies." Santana said her voice quiet as she said the name of the movies because she was aware that it made her sound like a nerd.

"You're such a nerd."

"I'm your nerd."

"Yes you are and don't forget it!" Dani said kissing her girlfriend again until the doorbell rang.

"Damn pizza guy." Santana mumbled and went to grab her wallet. "Come with me I love seeing the looks on their faces when they realize who they are delivering to."

"Okay." Dani laughed, though she had to agree it could be pretty hilarious sometimes.

"I have you pizzas here that'll be- holy crap!" the teenage pizza delivery boy said and nearly dropped the pizza when he saw Santana Lopez and Danielle Lawson standing in front of him.

"Hi, how much?" Santana smirked.

"Uh, $22.50!" he stuttered out.

"Here you go, keep the change." She said handing him thirty dollars.

"Thank you so much! Um could I get a picture with you two?" he asked nervously.

"Sure." Dani laughed and she and Santana took a quick picture with him and then walked back in the house laughing.

"That never gets old especially when they are teenagers ha!" Santana exclaimed returning to the living room with plates.

"It is quite entertaining, he was cute though." Dani laughed in agreement.

"So," Santana started as she popped the DVD in the TV.

"Uh oh, what's that voice for?" Dani asked.

"Well, I'm just really nervous about meeting your brother tomorrow." Santana admitted staring at the screen where the beginning of Iron Man was playing.

"Seriously? Santana Lopez is nervous? Of meeting my brother?" Dani laughed.

"Shut up, it's not funny! He's the only family you talk to, what if he doesn't like me?"

"You're right it's not funny, it's absolutely adorable." Dani said gently turning Santana's face towards her. "He's going to love you and I have a feeling you two are going to get along wonderfully. You remind me of him sometimes, he grew up in Ohio too."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup, look you two already have something in common, oh and I think he was in a glee club too!" she said.

"Small world." Santana murmured.

"I promise, it'll be fine baby, now relax and enjoy the movie and pizza." Dani said and Santana nodded, but Dani could tell she was still really nervous.

The rest of the evening went by in a comfortable silence while the two ate their pizza and then cuddled while watching the three movies. Dani left around 2 AM, she would've stayed but she had to get her brother the next day so she figured it would be best if she went home. Santana cleaned up the living room before going to bed, which she finally did around three. Despite her worries and nervousness she fell asleep relatively easily and slept until ten in the morning. She walked down to the kitchen to find Rachel sitting there drinking a cup of coffee reading something on her computer.

"Morning." Santana said in a grumpy voice which by now Rachel was completely used to. "Thanks for staying upstairs last night."

"No problem, thanks for the pizza." Rachel said not looking up from the computer.

"What are you reading?" Santana asked as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, nothing!" Rachel said looking like a deer in headlights and that caused Santana's curiosity to peak so she walked over but Rachel quickly shut her computer.

"Come on Rach, what is it?" Santana asked now really curious.

"Fine, but don't shoot the messenger." Rachel said and lifted the top of the computer to reveal the article that Kurt had been reading the day before.

"Great, just great!" Santana said.

"I'm sorry San!" Rachel said. "I know this must be hard-"

"I just wanted to do it on my own terms, not some online gossip site!" Santana said angrily, she was taking this a lot better than Rachel would have expected.

"Well the site has no credibility!" Rachel said trying to make her feel better.

"Whatever, I'm still doing it my way, I'm waiting until Ellen, and I'm sure she'll ask now given this article and I'm sure more to come!" Santana said sitting down next to a stunned Rachel who had been expecting a rant in Spanish or a threat to go "all Lima Heights".

"You took that well." Rachel said.

"Well I've got bigger things to deal with today!"

"Oh ya! Today is dinner with Dani's brother right?"

"Yes, and I am so nervous. Oh and apparently he was in a glee club in Ohio when he was in high school too." Santana said.

"Ooooh I wonder if we know him!" Rachel teased.

"Oh my god! There is no way." Santana said.

"I was kidding San, chill."

"You chill!" Santana replied.

"Clever. Well I'm going to go grocery shopping and run some errands you are welcome to join me and get your mind off of things if you want."

"Ya, I will actually, when are you leaving?" Santana asked.

"In about 45 minutes."

"Alright I'll just go shower and get ready quickly then!"

xxxx

Santana was running around the house muttering things in Spanish that Rachel could not understand but it was making her laugh. Each time Rachel saw Santana run by she looked a little more ready, by the fifth time she came flying by she was dressed, her hair was done, her makeup was on all she seemed to be missing were her shoes.

"Ay dios mio! Donde esta mis zapatos?" Santana yelled in frustration. "Do not laugh at me! Do you have any idea where the fuck my shoes are?"

"And which of the 400 million pairs of shoes would you be referring to Santana?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

"The ones I wore to the party that we had at the end of filming!" she said as if it were obvious.

"Try your closet…" Rachel said swearing that she saw the shoes in there the last time she was helping Santana with an outfit.

"I did! I cannot be late!" she said.

"Why don't I go look?" Rachel asked and ran up the stairs to Santana's room and sure enough the shoes that she was looking for were right there in her closet but Santana had so many shoes Rachel wasn't surprised that she had missed them. She brought them down to a very relieved looking Latina. "Santana you need to take a deep breath or you are going to have a panic attack. It's just her brother, okay, you will be fine."

"Ya, I know I'm just nervous." She said as she slipped the shoes on her feet. "Okay, I better get going, I will see you later Rach."

"Good luck!"

xxxx

Santana took a deep breath before she got out of her Range Rover and handed her keys to the valet. She walked into the fancy LA restaurant and gave the hostess her name and who she was supposed to be meeting and she led her to the back of the restaurant where she stopped at a table that was in a more private part of the dining area. Dani was sitting alone at the table and stood up to hug her girlfriend.

"Where's your brother?" Santana asked as she sat beside Dani in the chair that didn't have a suit jacket draped over it.

"Oh he will be back in a minute he just went to the bathroom." Dani replied. "I got you a glass of wine is that okay?"

"Perfect thank you." Santana replied and she wished that the glass were there now so she could calm her nerves a bit.

"Santana Lopez!" a familiar voice said from behind her and the first thought that popped into her head was; _no fucking way_. She turned around and her suspicions were confirmed.

"Sebastian Smythe?" she asked incredulously.

"You two know each other?" Dani asked confused.

"Your brother is Sebastian?!" Santana asked.

"Yes…" Dani said still confused.

"No fucking way." Santana voiced her previous thoughts.

"That is exactly what I thought when Dani told me that she was dating thee Santana Lopez!" Sebastian said seemingly enjoying this quite a bit.

"Well she did say that you were from Ohio and were in a glee club, god Rachel made a joke about knowing Dani's brother too." Santana said.

"Still in touch with Berry are you?" Sebastian asked, though he seemed genuinely curious, the last time they had seen each other had been when Blaine had proposed to Kurt and they had left things on pretty good terms but Santana still couldn't believe of all people he was Dani's brother.

"She and I still live together." Santana responded.

"Will one of the two of you please explain what the hell is going on?" Dani asked, Santana had never seen her girlfriend look so confused and it made her laugh a little bit.

"Santana and I go way back, we even sang a duet together once, Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson, I believe it was." Sebastian replied.

"And then you slushied me!" she said and Dani looked more confused than enlightened at that.

"What?" she asked.

"Sebastian was in the Warblers, they were our rival Glee Club in high school and Sebastian was evil for a while and he nearly blinded Blaine by throwing a slushie with rock salt in his face, which was meant for Kurt because Sebastian here had a thing for Blaine. So he and I sung a duet which I used as a cover up so I could get a recording of him confessing to it and so I could send him to juvie, but after that year he straightened himself out and wasn't all that bad." Santana said.

"Oh my god. Sebastian!" Dani said.

"It was a bad phase, we all made up though, and I even helped Blaine propose to Kurt!" he said holding up his hands in defense.

"They are not going to believe this. Sebastian come over here and take a picture with me. Babe can you take the picture?" Santana asked handing her phone to her girlfriend.

"Wait so you don't hate each other?" Dani asked as Sebastian walked over to Santana.

"Not anymore." He said and Santana agreed.

"Well okay then smile!" she said and took the picture and handed the phone back to Santana.

Santana smiled as she looked at the picture and attached it to a text message.

_**To: Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina**_

_**Look at who Dani's brother is!**_

_**From: Kurt**_

_**Holy Shit!**_

_**From Rachel:**_

_**OMG I told you you'd know him! Don't kill each other!**_

"Well this is weird." Dani said.

"A little ya, but I at least don't feel nervous anymore." Santana said.

"You were nervous about meeting me?" Sebastian smirked.

"Well I didn't know you were you so yes I was but you would've been too, the way she talks about you, you'd think you were an angel!"

"Same about you and we all know that's not true!" he said.

"Well this should be fun…" Dani said looking between her brother and girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello again everyone, sorry for the wait on this one! Thank you all so much for the response to this story its been wonderful. _**

**_I also wanted to let you guys know I am in the process of writing the first chapter of a Dantana One shot series, I would love for you guys to give me prompts so I can add some more chapters to it, I want to get it up either today or tomorrow so you can review with a prompt or PM one to me, I'm not sure what the name of it will be yet, but I will include it in the next chapter of this story._**

**_Thanks for reading, enjoy and please review!_**

* * *

Santana sat in the chair next to her bed staring out the window, it was nine in the morning and Dani was still asleep in the bed. Today was the day when she and her girlfriend were set to tape their episode of The Ellen Degeneres Show. Santana was extremely nervous, she wasn't sure what made her more nervous; coming out to the whole world, telling the whole world that she was in a relationship that would from that point on be extremely high profile, or singing in front of millions of people, there was quite a bit to be nervous about. The night before she had had dinner with Dani, Rachel and Kurt, all of whom were still sleeping in the house, and they had all told her that she didn't have to do it and that they wouldn't think anything less of her if she didn't do it. She knew exactly how the interview would go, because Kurt had told her, first she would be introduced and exchange pleasantries with Ellen, who she'd never met, and then they would talk about the movie for a few minutes and then Ellen would ask the question before introducing Dani and then their duet and then Dani's interview.

Beneath all of her nervousness and anxiety however there was excitement, she was excited about being on the show, meeting Ellen Degeneres, talking about her new movie, and even excited for her secret to no longer be a secret and to be off of her shoulders. She wondered if Dani had felt this way before she came out back when she was just starting in the industry, on the very same show. Santana glanced over to the bed where her girlfriend was cuddled up in the covers looking extremely comfortable; there relationship had been going wonderfully. There had been at least 15 more articles written about them in the last couple of months since the first one Kurt found, and with each one the impact it had on Santana was less and less. They had even been given a couple name by their fans, they had started to call them "Dantana" which Santana thought was cute but Dani thought was unfair because she only had one letter in it and of course Santana argued back that the first three could be from her name as well.

It was now 9:25 and Santana was excited again because the alarm was set to go off at 9:30 because Kurt said they were leaving at 11. She walked as quietly as she could to her closet and turned its light on and sat in it looking around for something that she could wear. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not here the alarm go off or Dani approach her from behind so when the blonde cleared her throat Santana jumped up to her feet with a small scream.

"Ay dios mio!"she yelled as she jumped.

"I'm sorry babe." Dani said through her laughter.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Santana said as she smacked Dani's arm halfheartedly.

"I didn't mean to, but I think you have a better reaction when I don't mean to scare you then when I try!" she said.

"Oh trust me, both are equally terrifying, you're like a ninja!" Santana said as she finally found the right dress to wear, she showed it to her girlfriend who nodded in approval.

"How long have you been awake?" Dani asked as she grabbed the dress she had brought over the night before knowing that she would be spending the night.

"Too long…" Santana mumbled, not entirely intending for Dani to hear her.

"Are you still nervous?" she asked softly. "You know you really do not have to do this sweetie."

"1. Yes I am still nervous, 2. I do have to do this, 3. I'm more nervous about singing than anything!" she said and Dani raised an eye in disbelief but let it go and walked to the bathroom with a slight shake of the head and a chuckle.

"Don't take too long I still need to shower!" Santana called after her.

"You could join me!" Dani said with a wink.

"Not now!" Santana said as she was now trying to determine the perfect pair of shoes.

"Ya you're not nervous at all." Dani said but Santana didn't even hear her. "I'll be in the shower if you want to join me." She said and laughed when she still got no response.

"Maybe later babe." Santana called back a minute later not realizing that Dani had already gotten into the shower.

It was 10:55 when both Santana and Dani were finally finished getting ready, well more Santana, it had taken her considerably longer to get ready. Santana was pacing back in forth in the kitchen while Dani and Rachel laughed quietly as they sipped coffee.

"What the hell is taking Hummel this long!" she said for probably the 15th time.

"Baby calm down, it's not even 11 yet."

"Santana I think you should sit down because you are making me dizzy watching you." Rachel said.

"She's so cute when she gets all nervous!" Kurt said walking into the kitchen. "You should have seen her before your first date Dani, she was a mess."

"Kurt! Where the hell have you been we need to get going!" Santana yelled pointing to the clock on the oven that just turned to 11.

"Alright, let me just get my keys. Come on guys! See you later Rachel." Kurt said.

"Good luck San!" Rachel said and walked over to her friend and gave her a hug. "Calm down you will be wonderful."

"Thanks," she said and then walked out to the car shouting over her shoulder for the other two to hurry up.

"Good luck to you too Dani, and good luck dealing with her until the show starts!" Rachel said and Dani laughed again.

"You should have seen her this morning." Dani said. "And thanks, I'll see you later Rachel."

"God, what took you so long!" Santana exclaimed when Dani hopped into the car at…11:01.

"Baby you need to take a deep breath and calm down." Dani said.

"I am relaxed!" Santana snapped and Kurt laughed.

Neither of them said anymore to her because they realized their efforts were futile. When Kurt pulled into the lot and the got past the security check point and parked the car Dani leaned over and gave Santana a kiss.

"You'll be great, I know you will." Dani said and then didn't wait for an answer and got out of the car, Santana and Kurt followed.

Once they got inside they were met by an assistant of Ellen's and shown to their respective dressing/waiting rooms. Kurt froze for a minute between the two but Dani gave him a look that he understood as "go with Santana or else" so he did. He sat down on the couch as he watched Santana resume her pacing that she had paused for the car ride.

"Santana sweetie, please sit down." Kurt said and to his surprise she listened and sat in the spot on the couch next to him.

"I'm so nervous Kurt, what if this is a bad idea, what if this kills my career." She said sounding more worried than Kurt remembers hearing her in a long time.

"Sweetie I'd be worried if you weren't nervous, this is a big deal. It's not a bad idea because it means that you and Dani won't have to hide your relationship, this episode will air tomorrow and then everyone will know and ya some people will probably stop liking you but it's not going to ruin your career. Your girlfriend's career wasn't ruined and that was years ago, everything will be fine, and the majority of the interview will focus on the movie and the song, I don't think she'll bring up the relationship until the end." He said and somehow that had really calmed her down.

"Thanks Kurt." She said and was just pulling him in for a hug when there was a knock on the door and one of the assistants came in and told her to come with her because she was on in five minutes.

"Good luck sweetie." Kurt said and gave her thumbs up and smile as she left. He waited a moment and grabbed Dani and they went to watch from backstage.

"Okay everyone give it up for our next guest, this is her first time on my show, she is an actress that is starring the upcoming movie adaptation of the novel, _New Directions_, and just featured on one of the songs from Danielle Lawson's new album, everyone please welcome Miss Santana Lopez!" Ellen said standing and Dani and Kurt applauded from backstage as they watched Santana seemingly exuding confidence as she danced over to Ellen.

"Hi Santana!" Ellen said after she hugged the younger woman and they both sat down.

"Hi Ellen!" she said and Dani hit Kurt's arm because she couldn't believe how quickly Santana's confidence had shot up.

"What the hell did you say to her Kurt?" Dani whispered and Kurt just gave her a smile.

"So Santana welcome, I'm so happy to finally have you on my show!"

"I'm really excited to be here." She said.

"You've been a busy person lately haven't you, new movie, you've been featured in two songs now by highly popular artists and people said you wouldn't do anything after Grey's Anatomy ended!" Ellen said and said and Santana laughed.

"Ya well I owe a lot to my agent, manager, and best friend Kurt Hummel, he is a genius. But I also owe a lot to Will Schuester who is the author of the novel _The New Directions_, I was happy to be a part of the movie."

"You are playing one of the lead roles alongside Rachel Berry who you've known since elementary school right?" Ellen asked.

"Yupp, I've known Rachel forever, I live with her now, we've lived together since we were 18 in New York City, Kurt was there too."

"You are playing Naya Rivera and she is playing Lea Michele and from what I remember from the book you two are a little bit of enemies at the beginning is that right? Was it hard to act like your best friend's enemy?"

"Well, I'm gonna tell you a secret Ellen." Santana said and Ellen looked intrigued.

"Okay…"

"This Glee Club in this book, the characters in this book, the events in this book are all based on real things. Rachel and I were a part of this Glee Club, the New Directions when we were in high school. Our characters are based on us and the things that happen to our characters in the book happened to us in school too, the only thing that is different is that Will, who was our director, pulled pieces from three years and people from three years and condensed all of those things into a book that takes place over one school year." Santana said.

"Doesn't the book say that Santana's character is a lesbian?" Dani asked Kurt quietly.

"Yes, finally read the book?"

"Ya I caved, but didn't she technically just come out of the closet?"

"I guess so!" Kurt said.

"Wow, I did not know that you and Rachel were the actual characters in the book. So I guess it wasn't as hard to act then."

"Well there were definitely things that were hard to act, like relationships in high school were much different than they are now. Especially for Rachel, the character her character is dating is based off of Rachel's boyfriend and fiancé from high school, Finn Hudson who was killed in Iraq 7 years ago."

"Wow, I bet that must have been difficult."

"It was."

"Well I heard that the actors in the film weren't the ones singing the songs is that true or is that a rumor?" Ellen asked changing the subject to something happier.

"Yes and no. Rachel and I sang our parts but the other characters songs are sung by the people they are based off of. So you've got people like Mercedes Jones who was the basis for the character Amber Riley and Mike Chang and Brittany Pierce who were the people who inspired Harry Shum and Heather Morris."

"That is crazy, how did this not come out before that you guys all knew each other and that this movie is about you?"

"I have no clue."

"Well I am very excited to see this because I have become a huge fan of your singing voice, which is beautiful by the way."

"Oh thank you!" Santana said with a smile.

"She's doing so well, but the big thing is coming up soon." Kurt whispered to Dani who nodded and couldn't help but feel nervous for her girlfriend.

"You were featured in a song with Mercedes Jones, which now makes sense since you were apparently friends in high school, and I was blown away by the way your voices sounded together!"

"Ya, we always sang together in high school and loved the way we sounded so when Mercedes asked me if I wanted to do a song with her I was more than willing." Santana said.

"It surprised a lot of people when they realized that you were the one singing in that song, I know I was surprised because I never knew that you were a singer, I always just thought that you were an actress."

"Ya well in high school my big dream was singing and acting was kind of second but then I kind of fell in love with it and decided to shift my focus to a more acting based path. But I am so happy that I have had so many opportunities to sing lately. The songs with Mercedes and Dani and then I got to sing for the movie, it has been great!"

"Oh your song with Danielle Lawson is absolutely fantastic, you two are performing it when we are done and before I start my interview with her right?" Ellen said and Santana confirmed.

"Oh god Kurt, here it comes." Dani whispered and gripped his arm and he gave her a side hug.

"Yupp, we are really proud of Neon Lights, it came out a lot better than I thought it was going to."

"You two sound phenomenal together." She said and then asked the big question. "I've got to ask, there have been quite a few rumors flying around that you and Dani have become close friends, which I think is safe to assume you are seeing the amount of times you two have been photographed together quite a bit since you started working together, but the real question is are you and Dani just friends or is there something more going on between you two?"

"I knew you were going to ask me Ellen!" Santana laughed and backstage Kurt and Dani were in awe of how absolutely calm Santana seemed to be. "Yes, I have been spending a lot of time with Dani lately and yes there is something more going on between us. I am proud to say that she is my girlfriend." Santana said and the crowd began to applaud her.

"Wow, you two make an adorable couple!"

"Thank you." Santana smiled.

"So, I have a follow up question, does this mean you play for my team or are you playing both teams?"

"That is a great way to ask that question," she said laughing again. "No I am strictly on your team, always have been."

"Well good for you Santana, congratulations. Santana Lopez everyone! When we come back she and her _girlfriend_ Danielle Lawson will be performing their hit Neon Lights!"

Ellen stood up signifying to Santana that the filming had stopped so she too stood up. Ellen gave her a wide smile and said;

"I'm very impressed with the ease you handled that with, you didn't even seem nervous."

"I have never been more nervous about anything in my entire life." Santana responded causing the older woman to laugh.

"Well I am proud of you and happy for you and Dani, I've known her for a long time and she's been looking for love for a while now and I'm glad that she has finally found someone."

"Well thank you!"

"You're welcome, why don't you go and get ready for your performance, I'll talk to you later." Ellen said and Santana gave her a smile before running over to where she would be performing to find her girlfriend and best friend beaming at her.

She ran straight for Dani who embraced her in a tight hug and whispered to her how proud of her she was. Dani gave her girlfriend a quick but sweet kiss and then Kurt gave her a hug too.

"Santana I am so proud of you!" he said, "Good luck with your performance lady and your interview Dani!"

"And now here to perform the hit Neon Lights with her girlfriend, Danielle Lawson and Santana Lopez!"

Their performance went off without a hitch and they sounded absolutely wonderful. They received a standing ovation when they were finished and Dani gave Santana another hug and a quick light kiss on the lips before she ran up to meet Ellen and start her own interview.

"Danielle Lawson and Santana Lopez everyone!" Ellen said before pulling Dani in for a hug. "Dani, how are you?"

"I'm on top of the world lately Ellen." She answered honestly.

"I bet! My first question was going to be about your album but now I think I am going to start by talking about something else!"

"Go for it." Dani laughed.

"How long have you and Santana been together now?"

"Going on four months now."

"Wow that is great I'm happy for you, I'm glad that you've found someone, you two just seem so in sync."

"We are, it's crazy, Kurt and Rachel joke all the time that it seems like we have been dating for years the way that we work together."

"Well if it's only been four months and you two are already in sync, I think that is a good sign!"

"Me too."

xxxx

It was later that evening and Santana was laying on Dani's couch as she waited for the other girl to return to the living room with the wine. Dani came back into her living room and laughed as she saw Santana had taken up the entire couch, she just set the glasses down on the table, lifted Santana's head and sat down and put her girlfriend's head back down in her lap and started to run her hands through her hair.

"I was so impressed with you today baby." Dani said after a moment. "You were so nervous but it was like as soon as you got out there it all went away and I don't think I've ever seen you that confident before."

"Thanks, I kind of realized how ridiculous it was to be nervous." Santana said.

"Well I am really proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too, you sounded amazing during the song today."

"So did you!" Dani said and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"I love you." Santana said as Dani pulled away.

"No!" Dani said loudly and stood up abruptly as the words came out of her girlfriend's mouth.

Santana sat stunned and confused on the couch, she had been sure that the two of them had been on the same page, and felt close to tears at the way Dani had reacted. Dani looked at Santana and realized she didn't explain her little outburst and if you weren't in Dani's head you wouldn't understand why she had done that.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I was just mad because you stole my thunder!" Dani explained sitting back down next to Santana and wiped away a few tears that had fallen. "I was going to say that, I wanted to say it before you but you beat me to it! I love you too Santana."

"You do?" Santana asked not believing her now. "You didn't just make that story up did you?"

"No, I. Love. You." She said and gave her another kiss.

"Good because I love you too Dani."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my lovely readers! I have another update for you all, I know this one is shorter but I split the original chapter into two so the next chapter will continue from where this one leaves off. Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows, I'm still surprised at the following this story has gotten.**_

_**Enjoy! Review pretty please! :)**_

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and laughing at an article talking about how Santana and Dani were the newest power couple in showbiz when Dani came walking into the kitchen in her pajamas. Rachel smirked, Dani had been staying over quite a bit lately, but she knew it was making Santana happy so it made her happy too. Dani smiled at her and made herself a cup of coffee before plopping down next to her and laughing when Rachel showed her what she had been reading. They talked about random things for a few minutes before Rachel noticed Dani seemed as if she was trying to ask her something but couldn't seem to find the words.

"Is something wrong Dani?" Rachel asked finally.

"I'm really nervous about this movie premiere." She admitted looking down into her coffee mug.

"Why?" Rachel laughed. "Santana is quite the actress and as you are well aware her singing is fantastic."

"I'm sure that she is fantastic and that you are as well but that's not why I'm nervous. I'm nervous about meeting all of your friends especially San's ex, she really doesn't like to talk about her, and I've only gotten part of the story." Dani said honestly.

"They will all love you I promise. And as for Brittany I haven't talked to her much over the past few years, just here and there at reunions. How much of the story do you know?" Rachel asked curiously, she really thought that Dani should know but didn't want to overstep her boundaries with Santana.

"I know that they got into a big fight and Santana stormed and when she came back Brittany was in bed with a guy…" Dani said recalling the only story Santana had told her about her ex-girlfriend.

"Well that's a nice way to put it," Rachel mumbled under her breath. "Let's just say that wasn't the first time that Brittany was with that guy and it wasn't the last either and she said some pretty nasty things to Santana when they broke up, I never thought that Brittany was capable of saying such things especially to Santana but it happened and it's not my place to tell you what it was that was said other than it took Santana a while to get over. You seem good for Santana, and I really like you you're a good person but I swear-"

"I know Rachel, you told me, and I have no intention of doing anything like that." Dani said and Rachel nodded.

"Good, because it would be a shame to have to punch such a pretty face." Rachel said and Dani laughed. "And as for the premiere, trust me our friends are going to love you, you've already met me, Kurt and Blaine, and haven't you met Mercedes before?"

"Yes but just in passing at an awards show." Dani said. "God Rachel, I'm so bad with names, I'm going to mess this up!"

"I've got this, we'll practice." Rachel said standing up and walking over to where there was a framed picture of their Glee Club from high school. "I'll tell you the names and point out faces and then I'll quiz you and then do it later before we leave for the premiere.

Rachel started to point out faces and tell Dani their names and little stories about each one to try and make it easier for Dani to remember who was who. By the time Santana woke up and came down at 10 AM Dani pretty much had it down. Rachel was telling more stories and Dani was listening so intently that neither of them heard Santana come down the stairs. She stood there for a moment watching the other two interact until she realized Rachel was telling her girlfriend a story about a time she made a fool of herself by singing in front of the whole school while she was drunk and subsequently puking all over the stage.

"What are you two doing?" she asked making her presence known to the other two.

"Rachel is trying to help me learn your friend's names so I don't look like an idiot tonight when I meet them all. I want them to like me." Dani said.

"They will once they realize that you have tamed Santana!" Rachel said as she pretended to crack a whip, noise and all.

"I am not whipped! Or tamed, no one can tame Santana Lopez!" she said defiantly causing both Dani and Rachel to double over in laughter. "Callate!"

Once the other two calmed themselves they all went into the kitchen for a quick breakfast since the majority of their day would be spent getting ready for the nights movie premiere and their people would be to the house at 11:30 to start the process and they had to be in their cars on the way to the theater by 4:45 since the movie started at 7. After eating breakfast each of the three girls went to a separate room in the house to get ready with the assistance of their "prep teams" as Dani liked to refer to them as. Kurt and Blaine arrived around 3:30 bearing sandwiches which made all of the girls happy. The five sat in the kitchen and ate their sandwiches and talked about how excited they were and how they now had to redo their make up since they ate (well that was just the girls, but Blaine did make a comment about having to re-gel). The girls returned to put the finishing touches on their hair and make and put their dresses on while Kurt and Blaine got dressed as well.

"Let's go everyone!" Kurt yelled as he got a call saying the limos were there.

Rachel and Dani came into the front room about 5 minutes later dressed and ready to go. They complimented each other and the boys on how well they cleaned up and waited for Santana.

"SANTANA LOPEZ!" Kurt bellowed. "Get your ass down here right now!"

"Calm the fuck down Kurt!" she yelled back from upstairs and the others laughed while Kurt fumed.

"It's 4:45, we're going to be late!" he muttered to himself while Blaine tried to tell him that the only reason they told Santana to be ready for 4:45 was so she would be ready for 5.

"Rachel," Dani said pulling the other girls attention away from Kurt. "Picture and tweet time!"

Rachel and Dani handed their phones to Blaine who took a few pictures of both of them. Both chose a different picture and attached it to their own tweets:

_**So excited to be headed to the premiere of **_**New Directions**_** with Rachel_Barbara, I'll have to take her as my date if snixxlopez doesn't hurry up!**_

_**The day is finally here! Headed to the premiere with this lovely lady! DanielleLawson91 as well as snixxlopez, KurtHummel and BlaineAnderson! Can't wait to see everyone.**_

"SANTANA!" Kurt yelled again. "Five minutes or I swear to god we are leaving without you!"

It ended up being 10 minutes before Santana finally made it down the stairs ready to go.

"It's about damn time!" Kurt said his arms moving ten thousand miles an hour.

"Cool it 007." She said in reference to his tux, but he took it as a compliment and ushered them all outside.

"Okay," he continued not replying to her comment. "Dani and Santana you guys are in the second one, Blaine you and Rachel and I are in the first one, see you guys on the carpet!"

Santana followed Dani into the second limo and immediately pulled out her phone. "I need a picture; if Rachel got one then I get one!"

"You sound like a child!" Dani laughed. "But I want one too!"

They both took pictures and sent out some more tweets:

_**Look who I found! My date has finally finished getting ready! **__** snixxlopez**_

_**Extremely excited to be heading to the premiere of **_**The New Directions**_**! Such a good movie based on some truly amazing people (me obviously), especially since I get to go with this girl! DanielleLawson91!**_

_**Check out a picture of the real New Directions, can you guys guess who is which character? Rachel_Barabara, KurtHummel, DancingAsian, TinaChangChang, Mercedes, LQFabray, ThePuckster, Wheels, BrittanyBitch, TroutyMouth95, #FinnHudson**_

"Are you excited babe?" Dani asked as they neared the theater.

"Yes, but also really nervous!" she said honestly. "I always get really nervous before something this big."

"Really?" Dani replied sarcastically thinking back to the morning of the Ellen show.

"Yes, what about you, still nervous about meeting my friends?"

"Yes!" she laughed. "I'm also a little nervous for our first public appearance together as a couple, aren't you?"

"A little bit, but what are they going to do? We've been called the newest power couple of Hollywood all week!"

"I guess you're right." Dani laughed.

"I'm always right." Santana said sticking out her tongue.

"Ladies, we are approaching the theater, you will be announced and then someone will open the door for you in about two minutes time. Good luck." The driver said in a British accent that made them both feel super important.

"How cool would it be if his name was Alfred." Dani whispered and they heard the driver laugh.

They saw the limo in front of them which contained Rachel, Kurt and Blaine stop and then heard a man's voice from somewhere unknown announce their arrival.

"Miss Rachel Berry, Mr. Kurt Hummel and his husband Mr. Blaine Anderson." Santana and Dani smiled as they watched their friends get out of the car and begin the walk down the red carpet. Their car pulled up and then stopped and the same guy spoke again. "Miss Santana Lopez accompanied by Miss Danielle Lawson."

Santana got out first and was almost blinded by camera flashes, when she regained her balance and eye sight she held out a hand and helped Dani out of the car. They posed for a few pictures before starting the long walk into the theater. As Santana looked down the line on the carpet she saw both the actors and actresses who had played the characters in the film and her friends from high school upon who the characters were based and the vocals were recorded from. After Santana and Dani posed for a few pictures together and then apart, the photographers asked Santana to pose with Rachel for a few, and then it turned into a photography session, they took pictures of the actors, the real people, all of them together, the movie New Directions and the real New Directions, after about 30 minutes they seemed to have taken all the pictures that they needed and Santana found herself staring at Mr. Schuester whom she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to all night.

"Mr. Schue!" she said and gave her old teacher a hug.

"Hello Santana, how are you? I saw you on Ellen, you were wonderful, I'm so proud." He said as they walked towards their next interviewers.

"Wonderful! Thank you, would you like to meet my beautiful girlfriend?" she asked happily and then looked over to find Dani, who was having a conversation with Mercedes.

"I would love to." Will said with a smile.

Santana managed to catch Dani's eye and wave her over so she could introduce her to Mr. Schue.

"Dani, this is the one and only Will Schuester, the best teacher ever and author of the book that spawned this movie, Mr. Schuester, this is my girlfriend Danielle Lawson." Santana said proudly.

"Very nice to finally meet you Ms. Lawson, I am a huge fan of your music. We've actually covered some of your songs in my recent Glee Clubs." He said shaking her hand.

"Dani please, and thank you, I am a fan of your book and your club as well." She laughed. "I've heard so many good things about you from Santana, Kurt, and Rachel, I almost feel like I already know you, and Kurt told me I was supposed to ask you to rap?" she said and Santana and Mr. Schuester laughed.

It took another hour for them to finally to make into the actual theater lobby where everyone was mingling before the film started; this was the part that Dani had been most nervous about. Meeting everyone. Santana smiled and squeezed her hand and led her over to the group. Santana smiled as she saw Quinn talking with Puck and Mercedes and pulled Dani in their direction, she noticed on her way that Brittany was talking to Kurt and Rachel.

"Quinn! Noah! Mercedes!" Santana said excitedly as she pulled them each in for a hug.

"Santana long time no see!" Quinn said with a wide smile.

"How've you been Satan?" Puck asked.

"I've been great actually, Puck, Quinn this is my girlfriend Danielle Lawson, Mercedes you've already met her I think." Santana said.

"Yes, great to see you again Dani, especially seeing as you've got this one smiling." Mercedes said pointing to Santana.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you Dani, I've heard so much about you from Santana and Rachel." Quinn said pulling her in for a hug.

"I bet she's got you whipped doesn't she Lopez?" Puck asked causing all the others to laugh but Santana.

"That's the second time today I've been called whipped, I am not!" Santana whined.

"Of course not baby." Dani said kissing her cheek causing the others to laugh even harder.

"I'm gonna go and introduce my girl here to people who aren't going to make fun of me!" Santana said childishly as she dragged Dani away towards Tina, Mike and Sam.

After she had introduced Dani to Mike and Sam, as she already knew Tina, she was about to lead her over to Artie and Sue (who she was pretty sure hadn't been invited) when the same voice who had introduced them got their attention.

"_Can everyone with our VIP tickets please start to make their way into the theater and find a marshal who will show you to your seats? Thank you and enjoy the film!"_

Santana and Dani walked hand and hand and found a marshal who led them to seats in the front row where Santana was sat next to the last two empty seats in the row and Dani was next to Rachel. Rachel, Dani and Santana were talking about who excited they were to finally see the movie when another marshal led the two people who were to complete their row over. Santana turned around at the look on Rachel's face and gasped as she saw who would be sitting next to her for the next two and a half to three hours; the one and only Brittany S. Pierce.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm really sorry you guys, I had some serious writers block with this chapter and to be honest I am not all that happy with the way that it turned out, I hope that the next chapter will be better. I will also try to update a lot faster this time now that I am on my winter break. _**

**_Also I want to give a shout out to BrittzandTana, it's really cool when the author of one of the stories that you're reading starts to read your story, so if you guys haven't checked out her story you definitely should!  
_**

**_Okay, I hope that this isn't the worst chapter ever, but if it is do not be afraid to tell me, please review!_**

**_Thank you to all of my wonderful readers!_**

* * *

"_Can everyone with our VIP tickets please start to make their way into the theater and find a marshal who will show you to your seats? Thank you and enjoy the film!"_

_Santana and Dani walked hand and hand and found a marshal who led them to seats in the front row where Santana was sat next to the last two empty seats in the row and Dani was next to Rachel. Rachel, Dani and Santana were talking about who excited they were to finally see the movie when another marshal led the two people who were to complete their row over. Santana turned around at the look on Rachel's face and gasped as she saw who would be sitting next to her for the next two and a half to three hours; the one and only Brittany S. Pierce._

"Hello Santana." Brittany said in a strained voice. "Rachel, this is my boyfriend Andrew."

"Hi Brittany, hello Andrew, I almost didn't recognize you with clothes on." Santana replied in a voice that was colder than Dani had ever heard speak, Rachel winced at the comment and Brittany just looked down at her lap while Andrew's cheeks grew red as a tomato. "This is my girlfriend Danielle Lawson." She said after a moment of icy silence.

"Nice to meet you Danielle." Brittany said with a tight lipped smile and she shook her hand.

Dani was saved from having to reply or try and make awkward conversation when an announcer introduced Will and Artie as the writer and director. After the applause for them died down Mr. Schuester began to speak.

"I am truly honored to be here, when I decided to write this book I never imagined in a million years that it would become something so popular. I have to thank my students, who have become like family, which I based this book on. They, their stories, and all the crazy drama that went on in our Glee Club is what this book was based on, and even though sometimes during all of this I wanted to rip my hair out I wouldn't trade it for the world. I have to acknowledge the 12 kids, well adults now, that were the basis for this book. First I'd like to start with Finn Hudson, who this film is dedicated to, Finn was my basis for Cory and he was killed in Iraq 7 years ago. Also I want to thank the other wonderful people who are the real life characters; Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Michael Chang, Tina Chang, Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. I want to thank you all for providing the inspiration and stories for these characters as well as the amazing vocals that are heard in the movie, and Rachel and Santana for acting their roles as well. I also have to thank Blaine Anderson for lending his vocals to Cory's character and to Artie for directing this film and to all the amazing actors and actresses that did such a wonderful job acting in this film. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy it as much as we did when we were making it." Mr. Schuester said and then everyone applauded.

After Mr. Schue spoke Artie said a few things about the movie and made reference to a few inside jokes that only the kids who were actually in the New Directions got. After his speech was done the movie began. It opened with the Mr. Schue based character sitting in his office explaining to his wife about his diverse group of 12 students that made up his glee club, and how he hoped that they could go further in the competitions than they had the year before. The movie then goes on to show the New Directions personal stories, the breakups and new relationships, the closeted secrets, the friendships that have spurred that seemed impossible before the glee club, and of course every characters desire to win the national championship. The film also shows the club participating in all of their competitions, and eventually winning nationals.

The film, like the novel pretty much mashed together the two real years which the New Directions made it to Nationals, as there were events portrayed in the film from both years. Some of the most memorable scenes in the film were the scenes based on the relationship between Finn and Rachel, Santana's coming out scene, and when they finally won Nationals. Some of the songs that they covered were; Don't Rain on my Parade, Valerie, We Are Young, Paradise by the Dashboard Light, Light up the World and others. When the movie finished there was a picture of the character accompanied by a picture of the real person and a little information about each person.

_Lea Michele_: Rachel Berry, Rachel attended the New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts and has starred in Broadway productions of Funny Girl and Wicked, she has also won 2 Tonys.

_Naya Rivera:_ Santana Lopez, Santana is now an actress who has been nominated for two Emmy's for her work on Grey's Anatomy and has recently been featured in songs by Mercedes Jones and her girlfriend Danielle Lawson.

_Chris Colfer: _Kurt Hummel, Kurt is currently managing Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, and Danielle Lawson and is married to his longtime boyfriend Blaine Anderson.

_Amber Riley:_ Mercedes Jones, Mercedes is a Grammy winning recording artist and will soon be seen on the newest season of Dancing with the Stars where she will be partnered with Mike Chang.

_Harry Shum Jr.: _Mike Chang Jr., Mike is currently a dance pro and two time winner of Dancing with the Stars. Mike is married to Tina Cohen-Chang and they have a son named Matthew.

_Heather Morris:_ Brittany Pierce, Brittany is also currently a dance pro and one time winner of Dancing with the Stars. She lives with her longtime boyfriend Andrew in Los Angeles.

_Kevin McHale:_ Artie Abrams, Artie directed this film and is looking to become a respected director in Hollywood; he is married to his high school sweetheart Kitty Wilde.

_Jenna Ushkowitz:_ Tina Cohen-Chang, Tina is Kurt's assistant and helps him with his duties with the stars he manages, she is married to Mike Chang.

_Chord Overstreet: _Sam Evans, Sam is a male model and he lives in New York City with his girlfriend.

_Mark "Saw" Salling: _Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Noah is currently an officer in the United States Air Force

_Dianna Agron: _Quinn Fabray, Quinn graduated from Yale at the top of her class and is currently in medical school studying to be a surgeon.

_Cory Montieth: _Finn Hudson, Finn was an officer in the US Army when he was killed in combat 7 years ago, he was engaged to his longtime girlfriend Rachel Berry, this film is dedicated to him.

After Finn's picture faded to black and the credits started to roll everyone stood up and gave the film a standing ovation. Dani smiled as she watched Santana and Rachel get up and take a bow with the rest of the cast, she was incredibly proud of her girlfriend and friend, they had acted wonderfully in the film. Dani wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as she came back to where they were sitting.

"Are you ready to go to the after party?" Santana asked Dani, she also let out a little sigh of relief when she noticed that Brittany had apparently already left the theater, this didn't go unnoticed by Dani.

"Are you sure you wanna go? Isn't Brittany going to be there?" Dani asked, she kind of wanted to go to the party, but she didn't want to go if it was going to make Santana feel uncomfortable.

"There are going to be so many people there, plus she ended up next to us here, the odds of us running into her at the party are super low, and I want to spend time with my friends and I want you to get to know them better."

"Alright then, lead the way Madame Lopez."

xxxx

Dani was having a great time at the after party and was really glad that she and Santana had come. She really liked all of Santana's friends, especially Puck and Mercedes, she liked Quinn to but just found out that she had once slept with Santana and didn't know how she felt about that. They hadn't even run into Brittany or her boyfriend once.

"The Boy is Mine was pretty great." Puck said, Mercedes and Santana were trying to decide which of their many duets over the years was the best.

"That's because we were sing fighting over you!" Mercedes said shaking her head.

"You two had a singing battle for Puck?" Dani asked confused and slightly amused.

"Yes sophomore year of high school." Puck said. "It was wonderful."

"Shut up Puck."

"I liked River Deep Mountain High." Mercedes said resuming the argument.

"Rumor Has It/Someone Like You mashup!" Santana countered.

"Shake it Out with me!" Tina said as she happened to be walking by.

"Oh! That was a good one." They said at the same time.

"Okay, well while you two try and figure that out, I'm going to go to the ladies room." Dani said smiling and walking to the bathroom.

As she was washing her hands she heard the door to the stall of the woman who came in after her open. She turned around and saw that it was Brittany, Dani gave her a curt not and began to dry her hands. As she was about to leave the bathroom Brittany spoke.

"She's just passing through, this is what she does ya know, she never stays with anyone for very long." Brittany said as Dani's hand was on the door knob and she froze.

"Excuse me?" Dani asked turning around.

"I'm just saying don't get too involved, she never keeps anyone around for more than a few months. And you two have been together for what? 4 months? Ya she'll be moving on to the next girl soon." Brittany said, it was now clear to Dani that she had had more than a few drinks. "She hasn't been in a serious relationship with anyone since me!"

"So you're saying that you broke her?" Dani asked, she knew that this had been true for a while but that Santana was now whole again, and Dani had helped her get there.

"I'm saying that I'm the only one that she will ever love and that you don't deserve her." Brittany slurred.

"And you do?" Dani asked with a laugh. "Because from what I've heard you don't deserve her even a little bit, and aren't you with your little boy toy anyway, why do you care who Santana is with now?"

"Because, I still love her and I just made a mistake." Brittany said.

"I don't think what you did is qualified as a mistake." Dani said

"And you just know everything?"

"No, and I don't claim to, but I know enough to know that you aren't going to be getting forgiveness any time soon."

"Dani are you okay- oh." Santana said coming in the door that Dani was standing in front of, clearly she had been in the bathroom a lot longer than she realized.

"She's not good enough for you San." Brittany said when she saw Santana.

"1. Don't call me that, 2. You lost the right to give me your opinion on my life a long time ago, and 3. She is perfect for me, not that it is any of your business anymore." Santana said and a low but serious voice.

"Santana,"

"No Brittany, please just leave me alone, you're drunk, go find Andrew and go home." Santana sighed.

"I still love you." Brittany argued.

"Given the way that you've treated me I'm not so sure that you ever did, now if you'll excuse us we are going now." Santana said and pulled Dani from the bathroom before she could protest.

"Santana?" Dani said, Santana looked like she wanted to punch something and Dani was afraid that she just may if the right person walked in her path.

"Can we leave please?" Santana asked and Dani just nodded and followed Santana as she walked over to Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes.

"Santana are you alright?" Rachel said seeing the look on her friend's face. Dani mouthed "Brittany" to the group and they all seemed to understand.

"We're going to go, see you guys back at home? Kurt and Blaine you guys are coming over tonight right?" Santana asked trying to sound casual.

"We were actually just saying goodbye to Mercedes, and ya we are going to stay over tonight if you don't mind…" Blaine answered.

"Awesome." Santana said in a voice that was anything but awesome. "We'll have to get together soon Mercedes, I'll call you?" she said giving the other girl a hug.

"Ya definitely, it was great to meet you properly Dani." Mercedes said pulling her in for a hug as well.

"You too Mercedes." Dani said with a smile and followed Santana out to where the cars were.

They were sitting in the limousine half way back to Santana and Rachel's before Santana actually said anything, she was obviously trying to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry." She said to Dani.

"For what?"

"Brittany attacking you like that, she had no right." Santana said.

"You don't have to apologize Santana, I'm sorry that she came after you…"

"She has no right to say anything about me or my life, and to tell me that she loves me, she just shouldn't be able to do that."

"She _was_ drunk."

"Yes but still, Brittany is the most honest when she's been drinking." Santana said.

"San, don't take this the wrong way but do you still love her?" Dani asked, she had been wondering for a while, she knew that Brittany had hurt her but she also knew that they had been together for a long time and feelings like those don't go away easily.

"I think that there is a part of me that does, and that always will." She said quietly. "But it's definitely not a big part, I love you Dani, I do, just when she says things like that it brings back old memories that I would rather not think of. I was naïve, I forgave her too many times, I thought that she loved me enough to stop doing what she was doing but apparently she didn't. I walked in on her and Andrew for the fourth time and knew that it wasn't going to stop, we just weren't meant to be."

"I'm sorry that it happened to you Santana."

"Thanks, but if it didn't I never would have had the chance to be with you, so I guess it wasn't 100% bad." Santana said giving Dani a kiss on the cheek.

"True." Dani said. "So, how about you, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and I order some pizza, break out the wine, and play a little karaoke on the Wii."

"Oh my god, you've been spending too much time with Rachel!" Santana laughed.

"So yes to karaoke or no, because I really feel like singing!"

"Yes, if Berry, Lady Hummel and the Warbler agree, which I'm sure there is no doubt that they will."

"Wonderful!" Dani said as the limo pulled into the driveway. The other one with Rachel, Kurt and Blaine pulled up right behind them. The two women waited for the other three before making their way to the door, where there was an envelope taped to it addressed to Santana.

Santana opened the envelope and saw that it was a letter she let Rachel unlock the door so she could read it as she walked. Dani and Kurt noticed the frown on her face as she read the letter and looked at her with concern.

"Who is it from?" Kurt asked as they made it to the living room. Santana didn't say anything but handed the letter. "Oh my goodness." He said and then read the letter aloud:

_Dear Santana,_

_I am quite disappointed that I missed you, I was unaware that you were going to be out tonight, I suppose I should have done my research better. I just want you to know that when I do meet you, you will be upset that you missed me as well. I know that you think that Danielle is making you happy now, but I will change that. I will do whatever it takes to make you mine, _whatever it takes_, I hope that you will come willingly but I must warn you, sometimes my temper can be a bit, shall we say, short…I hope to see you soon my dear._

_Your Biggest Fan _

"Well I guess that means the karaoke is off…" Rachel said in attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm calling the police." Dani said running out of the room to get her phone.


End file.
